


identities without borders

by wordofwarming



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Requited Love, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofwarming/pseuds/wordofwarming
Summary: I love these two. Going to be examining them realising they have feelings for each other after the d day, when Blue leaves (and comes back), and after. A WIP :)





	identities without borders

Karin had compartmentalised many aspects of her personal and professional career prior to the incident, now her emotions were stagnant beyond reach. The chatter of the television downstairs, and the sun's warmth rising the detective to sit up and look across the bed, to discover an absent blue, replaced by coke cans and tissues. As Karin began to rise, her work clothes were tight against her frame, though this was a common occurence, work faded into drinking alone and collapsing into a bed too big for one. Karin pondered on when it might be filled again, as her shadow and object of affection ventured into the abyss, so to speak. Technically dead, she may as well be, encrypted texts and facetimes were no match for spooning under the guise of ensuring peaceful sleep, and making slow love after confidence gained from liquor. Though today had been awarded to Karin, a weekend off to be spent of her own accord and without pouring through information regarding the killer. Karin was eager to venture out of the house even for a neighbourhood walk, yet this was difficult after her face was plastered across tabloids. The irony of this relating to the first victim Jo Powers was not lost on her.

Slinking down the stairs and dodging the remnants of the previous night with bottles and take away reminding her of fatigue, she sat in her kitchen. Her device was flashing, and finding courage to face more mentions in media where she had been dubbed “hashtag failure”, she saw instead it was from her confidant and “unknown sender”. Karin’s hands started to shake, and she placed it gingerly down on the bench once again. Karin wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, not that she had a wide circle of friends to start with, that Blue’s messages were exhilarating to her. As Blue had followed her target through the latin american streets, and ordered agents to seize him and then dispose of him she realized she could handle herself. What she couldn’t handle however, was the feelings she had developed for her shadow, and the crush which motivated and stressed the once cagey woman into doing better, and being a better person. Karin furrowed her brow, and picked up the device and swiped to read her messages.

(unknown number) 4:40am : Hey :), I can leave in around 4 weeks, it has to look convincing. I have had some admirers here but I have fended them off, lol!. Feels good to know I am coming home, not sure how to work my new identity though.

(unknown number )5:am: Wish you were here. I wouldn't want to be around anyone else other than you btw. Have you been eating proper meals? If i get back and see too many ice cream tubs I swear to god.I really miss you. Its cool if I crash at yours again when I get back right?. I will let you know where to meet me when the time comes.

This was enough to make Karin let out an involuntary gasp, and send her body into weightlessness only saved by the back of her small couch. Her blue, with a soul so pure and heart so warm had communicated that her feelings were returned prior to her leaving, and thus had begun 8 weeks of being alone once more. Attending a funeral for a friend who was not dead, and comforting the two family members who came, and to have no support of her own. Blue was a beacon of hope and light, and a representation of an all too familiar pattern in Karin’s life, of being left alone once more. As Karin gathered her thoughts against the hardness of her couch, tv stirring gossip over the tribunal case and her sense of self fleeting, she felt herself smiling.

//

The office was chaotic as the tribunal began when officers were attempting to find information regarding her shadows wellbeing. Karin was able to convince them Blue was dead, it wasn’t hard imagining the woman who had allowed Karin to express her sexuality and have them returned, drowned at sea. In Between interviews with the officers Karin had frequently sobbed so loud that her voice grew coarse, and they were continually postponed, and her sent home. Alone in the townhouse she hard won in the divorce, an echo of her isolation was continually heard, as ordering food became her only method of achieving neutral conversation. The tips to pizza and thai delivery drivers said “I know you know who I am, but here is some money to forget that”. As her comfort food episodes on the couch repeated with more frequency, the back of her mind reminded me of how this was how it started the night she got that text.

The night would wear on when 2 meals and one bottle of wine down the inhibitions were released, into remembering when Blue brushed her hair behind her ears and half straddled Karin, resting her chin on top of her superiors head. Those nights were common prior to the case tribunal and after the unspeakable agreement to disappear had been reached. Over the course of 3 weeks they had conferred over approaches to finding the terrorist responsible, that began in the lounge room ventured into the shower and then into the depths of Karin’s bed. Those brainstorming sessions seemed to go on for hours and days at a time, involving collusion regarding calling in sick. “I think that we have formed a great team, don’t you” Blue said as she massaged Karin’s breasts from behind. “Yes, Yes, I do” Karin would whimper. Slightly embarrassed by the power Blue held over her, she eventually felt oddly comfortable in her role as the submissive one of the two. Karin’s relationships had never involved this much intimacy prior to meeting Blue, the decision to lightly grip her shoulder in the office electrified her for days to come.

It wouldn’t be until Blue showed up at her door quite drunk at 2 in the morning that Karin would consider anything reciprocated.

“Blue? Jesus how much have you had tonight?!” Karin would say urgently.

“Enough to know that what happened was fucked up, and no one cares about us, no one has asked us if we're okay! It was li..fucking li he did it” Blue shouted out, spilling the last of her bourbon on herself and she waved the half empty bottle as she talked. Blue tried to stifle her tears, but they poured out as she dropped the bottle and Karin heard it smash over her steps.

Karin hoisted herself around Blue’s waist and let her lean into her slight frame, smelling the mixture of smoke, cologne, and drink on her neck. Karin would sit her down onto her couch, and replace any remaining booze with ice cold water and sweets in her hand. Seeing her friend sitting on her couch skew wif and rambling even made Karin laugh quietly against the sink, as she thought at least she released some tension tonight. She crouched in front of her friend, and grabbed her hands loosely, “are you ok, do you need to sleep over?, actually don’t answer that I can’t let you out in public like this” as she massaged her hands tighter. This made Blue attempt to sit up and instead slide down further into the chair, as Karin sat next to her to provide balance.

“You know you are the strongest person I have ever met, being partnered with you made me feel like I am a better person”. Blue would chirp out, as she lent into Karin’s side. Karin felt bewildered and touched, as Blue proceeded to lean in within earshot. “You are my favourite person, and that isn’t the drink saying that, it’s ME!!” The accentuated volume on her final word startled Karin, and jolted her heart into action.

“Ookay drunken sailor, I think it's time we get to you bed to sail into dreamland, lets go” Karin tried to find humor, in that she wanted her to be joking. Exploring the romantic feelings she forced herself to forget for her friend was not going to be addressed in this decade, and not in this house tonight. As she tried to pull Blue up she felt her body weight shift very fast, and her friend was not even inches away from her face, breathing heavy Karin felt the walls guarding her heart falling.

 

///


End file.
